Fragments d'Animus
by Nini Mousse
Summary: Echos de verre et morceaux de fumée. Archives, mémoires.
1. Le jour du jugement

**Ne prend pas en compte le dernier échange d'Haytham et Charles dans AC Forsaken.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

_New York, 16 Septembre 1781._

« Je peux me défendre seul, Master Kenway.

—Tu dois rester en vie, Charles.

—Je ne fuirai pas devant ce chien enragé !

—Ce chien enragé est mon fils. Ma faute, mon erreur. Il me revient de le tuer. Je te le dis pour la dernière fois, Charles, va te mettre à l'abri. »

Mon second resta immobile et m'étudia comme s'il pouvait deviner mes pensées. Le temps avait fait son œuvre sur lui, comme il l'avait fait sur moi. Le crin noir de ses cheveux s'était enfui, les yeux liquides étaient cernés et veinés de rouge. Qu'était devenu le jeune homme enthousiaste qui m'avait accueilli sur les quais de Boston trente ans auparavant ? Il s'était fait amer, agressif, avare. Nous avions tous cédé sous le poids des années, sous le calme trompeur qui avait suivi la déroute des Assassins d'Achilles. Nous nous étions embourgeoisés, pour certains. D'autres s'étaient laissés grignoter par l'envie et le pouvoir.

Tout ce que j'avais toujours détesté chez mes frères, je l'avais absorbé et reproduit, à l'identique. Le confort, la facilité, la délégation. Ma vengeance contre Reginald m'avait vidé de mes forces et de mes principes. Moi qui m'enorgueillissais d'être le seul encore fidèle à mon _credo_… Je tuais avec la même légèreté dans les gestes que Braddock assassinant des femmes et des enfants. J'avais honte.

« Je vous le dis une dernière fois, Général Lee. Quittez New York. Faites-vous discret. Quand toute menace sera écartée, je vous recontacterai. »

Charles ne put retenir un grognement, se calma enfin et chuchota un « faites attention à vous, Haytham » que j'entendis à peine. Je grinçai des dents à la tension dans sa posture, à l'intonation plaintive de sa voix. Fallait-il qu'un Assassin nourri par la vengeance apparaisse et nous tuent tous jusqu'au dernier pour que nous redevenions les frères unis du passé ? « Puisse le Père de la Sagesse nous guider », murmurai-je autant pour Charles que pour moi-même.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mes lames d'Assassin —celle que j'avais dérobée à Miko il y a si longtemps et celle de mon père rescapée des flammes de Queen Anne's Square— testai l'équilibre de mon épée, réajustai mon tricorne et ma cape, et sortit. Le feu de l'enfer pleuvait sur New York, le feu des canons déclenché par mon propre fils. L'heure était venue de l'affronter.

* * *

**Haytham, Y U HURT ME FEELS SO MUCH ?**


	2. Synchronisation

**Je drabble, tu drabbles, il drabble, nous drab... Ouais, non.**

* * *

Altaïr—Il vient de l'austère Masyaf et découvre la digne Damas, Acre la sacrifiée et Jérusalem trois fois sainte. Partout la sècheresse, partout le sable et partout la poussière. Là tombe une pluie de cendres, ici coule des rivières de sang et ailleurs chante la voix des épées. Sur les toits d'or, de planches ou de briques, il court, libre comme l'aigle. Le destin n'a pas encore frappé au cœur, ne l'a pas enchaîné à la forteresse en l'écrasant sous le chagrin et le devoir. Ses ailes se déploient tant qu'elles le peuvent. Il est libre. Il vole.

* * *

Ezio—Sa cité est si belle. De jour comme de nuit, elle vibre dans son cœur. Plus jeune, il grimpait les balcons pour visiter les jolies filles. Homme, il règne sur les toits pour que jamais son âme ne soit engloutie par l'ombre. Vieillard, il observera Florence depuis le sol, sans jamais oublier ce qui faisait sa grandeur à ses yeux. Elle l'a poussé vers sa chute pour qu'il s'envole vers le soleil mais jamais il ne lui en voudra. Il est da Firenze, jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

Edward—Les feuilles sont épaisses, lourdes d'eau. L'humidité le prend à la gorge, dense et vivante. L'aube cueille les résidents de cette jungle au saut du lit. C'est une mer vert sombre qui frémit sous les pas d'un millier de singes, d'oiseaux, de lézards. Les prédateurs s'installent sur les branches basses, patients. Il sait que la terre sous lui grouille de la même manière, fourragée par les serpents et les insectes. Un clocher perce les frondaisons, au loin, et des toits s'étalent jusqu'au rivage. Derrière encore, il voit la mer, le bleu pur des Caraïbes, piqueté de mâts et de voiles qui dansent avec les marées. Son royaume.

* * *

Haytham—Il étouffe. Entre quatre murs, il panique et veut sortir, respirer, vivre ! Son agilité lui fait défaut, son flanc mutilé veut le clouer au sol avec les autres, avec les rats, mais il monte, une prise après l'autre vers les toits de Londres. Là, il saute et bondit, glisse, se blesse, s'écorche les genoux comme un enfant, s'égare, court et perd l'équilibre pour mieux tomber. Un tas de foin l'accueille et il se sent comme un petit dans les bras de sa mère. Il est lui-même. Plus si jeune mais lui-même. Blessé mais lui-même. Il rit. Plus haut, la lune se moque.

* * *

Connor—Les couleurs de la forêt sont changeantes et c'est avec joie qu'il l'observe du haut d'un grand pin. Tantôt brune et dorée quand l'automne arrive, dénudée et immaculée au plus fort de l'hiver. Vert tendre quand le printemps s'installe, réchauffée par le soleil en été. Parfois la brume, parfois la pluie, parfois les éclairs, parfois le vent, peignent la toile aux couleurs des esprits. Alors que les colons vivent leurs existences de peine et de douleur dans leurs villes sales, la vie en forêt se déroule toujours comme elle le devrait. Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Desmond—Happé par la nuit et le vertige, il s'arrête un instant pour regarder la ville. Il est haut, si haut, plus haut que tous ses ancêtres et il voudrait monter encore, échapper à tout cela, aux lumières agressives de la métropole qui ne dort jamais. L'avenir ne lui réserve qu'une vie de douleur, de tristesse et de sacrifice et il le sait déjà. Il saute dans le vide, dans le noir, dans les mille et une lumières de New York, jusqu'à sa cible. Son parachute a des ailes d'aigle et les bénédictions de ceux qui l'ont précédé. Il vole à son tour.


	3. Dans l'Hadès - 1

**Vous reprendrez bien une tranche de Haytham/Ziio ?**

* * *

« Où suis-je ? »

La voix d'Haytham flotta dans l'étendue blanche. Il la trouva étrange : elle lui rappelait la musique du vent dans les arbres de la Frontière pendant l'hiver. Pourtant, il était mort. Son cadavre gisait dans les décombres de Fort George. Quelque part, dans son dos, la réalité tremblait sous le bruit des canonnades mais la cacophonie lui parvenait étouffée. Cet endroit… Cet espace immaculé n'était pas celui où se confessaient ses victimes avant d'embrasser la mort, cette bulle temporelle limitée où les secondes s'arrêtaient par miracle. Là-bas, il pouvait encore sentir le monde qui vivait et avançait sans lui. Ici, il était de l'autre côté du miroir, dans l'infini. En se concentrant, il pouvait apercevoir deux réalités : celle des vivants, celle des morts. Se chevauchant, glissant l'une sur l'autre, se confondant parfois quand une âme quittait un plan pour rejoindre sa dernière demeure.

Le Templier étudia ce qui l'entourait : l'enfer était plus blanc qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il devinait qu'en disciplinant son esprit, il remplirait le vide et que les murs de Fort George et sa tour de garde effondrée se matérialiseraient sous ses yeux comme une copie du vrai monde, évoluant avec la réalité et le temps. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de fixer la toile vierge qui constituait sa nouvelle maison.

Il n'osait pas avancer. La chair déchirée de son cou libérait toujours un flot de sang sur ses vêtements et de douleur dans son corps. La mort ne signifiait-elle pas la fin de toute sensation ? Ou avait-il emporté le souvenir de la douleur, agrippée à ses nerfs, en même temps que les souvenirs de sa vie ?

Un bruit de pas le tira de sa torpeur. Quelqu'un venait vers lui, traçant dans la trame un morceau de réalité. La personne était petite et Haytham se demanda quel fantôme de son passé allait surgir pour l'agonir d'insultes et de malédictions. Sa sœur, peut-être ? Jim Holden, qu'il avait laissé derrière en fuyant avec Jenny ? Deux longues tresses se balançaient au rythme des pas et il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait coincé dans sa poitrine. C'était Ziio qui venait vers lui. Ses bottes chassaient la blancheur, la soulevait comme des flocons de neige. Les pavés du fort apparaissaient à sa suite.

Elle n'avait pas changée, pas autant que lui qui se sentit terriblement vieux. Oh, elle avait quelques cernes légers sous les yeux et sa gorge s'était un peu affaissée. Sa poitrine s'était alourdie, ses hanches et son ventre s'étaient doucement arrondis : elle avait porté un enfant. Leur enfant. _« Notre fils »_. Il la trouva belle, aussi belle que ce jour d'été où leurs regards s'étaient accrochés pour la première fois. La flamme dans son regard contrastait toujours avec son visage impassible. Sur ses pommettes, les pointillés s'étaient assombris mais ses lèvres étaient pleines comme au jour de leur premier baiser. Elle lui sourit. Alors, il vit la jupe de fourrure brûlée, noircie. Dessous, ses jambes étaient calcinées. L'estomac d'Haytham se noua. Ils devaient offrir un beau spectacle, tous les deux, elle marquée par l'incendie qui avait ravagé son village et lui avec son col imprégné de sang, le cou à moitié ouvert, la chair grignotée par la lame de son propre fils.

A nouveau, elle lui sourit, de ce beau sourire tranquille. Il n'osait soutenir son regard, gêné par la différence d'âge entre eux. Sa blessure au flanc le faisait souffrir depuis plus de vingt ans. Il se tenait toujours très droit mais le poids des responsabilités l'avait tassé. Il sautait de toit en toit avec une aisance feinte. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et il lui fallait prendre garde à ses articulations de plus en plus fragiles. Ses cheveux étaient gris depuis longtemps. Quant à son visage, il avait gardé la trace d'une vie entière passée à toiser le monde, la peau vallonnée au coin des yeux et des lèvres. Plus que tout, ce qui l'empêchait de l'emprisonner dans ses bras, c'était les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

_« Tu as le droit d'être en colère, de m'injurier et de me demander de partir. Mais la vérité n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

_—__Va-t'en ! Quitte cet endroit et ne reviens jamais. Si je te revois, je t'arracherai le cœur de mes propres mains pour le donner aux loups !_

_— __Ecoute-moi, je…_

_—__Jure-le ! _

_—__Comme tu voudras._

_—__Alors tout est terminé. »_

Elle franchit la distance entre eux deux et effleura sa joue ensanglantée du bout des doigts.

_« Tu es blessé… dit la jeune femme en nettoyant la coupure._

_—__Ce n'était pas nécessaire… mais merci. »_

Si peu de temps passé ensemble et tant de souvenirs d'elle prêts à le submerger…

_« Je ne te fais pas confiance._

_—__Je sais._

_—__Et pourtant, tu restes._

_—__Pour te prouver que tu as tort._

_—__Aucune chance._

_—__C'est ce que tu dis._

_—__C'est ce que je crois._

_—__Et pourtant, je reste. »_

Et soudain, il était à nouveau jeune, au meilleur de ses capacités. Il avait trente ans et assez d'ambition pour conquérir le monde.

_« Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de bonté, Ziio. Merci. Mais… Je… Je devrais partir. »_

Dans ce monde, ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

**Ils sont trop chous ç_ç**

**Sans rire.**


	4. Dans l'Hadès - 2

« Bienvenue dans l'Hadès, Desmond. Dans son antichambre, en fait. »

L'Enfer était blanc. Ni pâle, ni brumeux, ni gris. Pas noir, encerclé de ténèbres primordiales, oh non. Blanc, jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon invisible, du ciel jusqu'à lui, du blanc le plus pur et aveuglant de l'univers.

« Haytham ?

—Lui-même, cher descendant. »

Elégant et fier, les mains croisés dans le dos comme toujours, Haytham Kenway le toisait de ses yeux froids. La moue indifférente et vaguement déçue qui décorait ses traits déconcerta Desmond.

« C'est donc toi le fameux « messie » dont Minerve nous rebat les oreilles ? Je m'attendais à plus… impressionnant. Surtout pour un Kenway. »

Le jeune Assassin grogna, agacé dès la première phrase par l'arrogance du Templier.

« Tu as deux choix, Desmond. Traverser le Léthé là-bas. »

Il désigna une ligne bleu électrique à sa droite qui convulsait à chaque fois que le sacrifié clignait des yeux.

« De l'autre côté, il y a l'oubli. Chaque fragment de ta mémoire disparaîtra des données des Précurseurs. Tu n'existeras plus que dans les souvenirs de ceux qui t'ont rencontré. Tu seras mort, pour de bon. En revanche ! »

Il fit un geste dans la direction opposée où flottait une légère écume dorée.

« Si tu me suis, tu pourras continuer ta lutte… avec nous.

—« Nous » ? »

Dans le monde blanc, de la fumée montait du sol de verre, se sculptait en arbres centenaires et en minarets élégants, se soulevait en villes et en volcans, se refermait en gouffres et en tombeaux. Mille lieux et mille époques sortaient de terre, lisses et nus, immaculés et vierges, à perte de vue. Dans chacun de ces mondes, une silhouette familière, perchée au plus haut point, montait la garde, entourée d'un halo bleu rassurant. Une robe simple, presque un uniforme du rouge et un blason sur une cape un tomahawk à la ceinture.

« Que choisis-tu ? »

Desmond considéra la frontière bleue avec envie. Le Léthé matérialisé par une simple ligne, l'oubli, la fin irrévocable. La vraie mort, miséricordieuse.

Son ancêtre attendait, patient. Le sacrifié acquiesça simplement de la tête et Haytham s'autorisa un mince sourire.

« Nous n'en attendions pas moins de toi. Viens, tout le monde est impatient de te rencontrer. »

Le Templier partit sans attendre vers la ligne dorée, soulevant des flocons blanc sur son passage. Desmond franchit la limite à sa suite. L'Hadès, la vie après la mort selon les Précurseurs, n'était qu'à un saut de la foi.


End file.
